


A silly proposition

by sycamoretree



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Britchell, Britchell Contribution Fest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mitchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamoretree/pseuds/sycamoretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell misses his boyfriend but Anders is tired and presents an idea of his own in his office. (A work for the Britchell Contribution Fest on Tumblr, for prompt-manip 1/3 by oursesolitaire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A silly proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late with this, but here's my first story for this fest. See you next week for prompt 2/3!

Mitchell had been called by Anders to come to the office at the brink between afternoon and evening. It wasn’t a strange occasion in itself that Anders stayed at work until late.Recently the god had been busy developing JPR and sometimes even Dawn left work before Anders.

Now was such a day, Mitchell noticed when he entered the office and spotted the unoccupied desk beside the closed door leading to Anders’ room. Mitchell rapped his knuckles against the door and his boyfriend told him to enter.

The vampire was greeted by the sight of Anders seated on a stool in the middle of the room, bent over a binder which contained printed documents, notes, and business cards. At least Anders looked comfortable in a t-shirt and slacks which meant he wasn’t on his way out to an event with clients.

Mitchell found himself smiling fondly at the picture of his hard-working man diligently studying the notes like a pupil reading homework.

“Hello, you,” Mitchell emitted softly and stepped forward and pressed a kiss against Anders’ cheek.

Anders pulled his attention from the documents and looked up at the vampire with tired but gleeful eyes. “Hey, babe. Good you’re here. Take a seat.”

Anders nudged a chair closer with an outstretched foot and Mitchell decided to sit opposite his boyfriend.

“So, why did you call me? Because I guess it’s not to do with office sex since you didn’t ravish me the moment I stepped through the door,” Mitchell teased and plucked at the fingerless gloves.

A minute later Anders swerved on the stool and blinked absently at him. “I’m sorry; what?”

“Nothing,” Mitchell whispered and shook his head but felt a little neglected. The last weeks had been duller when Anders was more and more absent; always working and not making love to him that often. To wake up each morning to either an empty bed or an exhausted, snoring boyfriend, and to eat fast food dinners by the television with only fish for company meant a huge amount of privacy alright, but also decreasing human company and intimacy.

Mitchell longed for Anders despite the god only being a few blocks away from the apartment. However Mitchell wouldn’t hold Anders back if he wanted to focus on his successful business career.

Mitchell leaned back against the back of the chair and asked, “Why am I here?”

Anders hummed a little as he paged the binder and at last came across what he was looking for. “Aha. For this, or rather _her_ , my pale friend.”

Anders held a photograph of a young woman posing for the camera with arms raised to her silken hair. She wore a white creation Mitchell supposed should be called a dress even if the piece resembled a bikini from behind, given how much tanned skin was revealed from her shoulders to her hips where a frilly knot gave off an air of playfulness and access.

The woman had a depth in her large eyes as she looked into the camera. This was clearly a picture taken for showing off, but for what purpose, Mitchell was uncertain.

He raised his confused gaze to Anders who leaned the photograph against his chin and smiled. “Do you know who she is?”

Mitchell shrugged and received a pitying sigh before Anders informed him of her identity. “This woman is a famous fashion blogger in New Zeeland. She sets the trends amongst the youngsters, gets involved in designers' collections, gives to charity, and has made her own fortune without rich parents.”

Mitchell mumbled, “Okay…”

Anders did a double take. “Really? You don’t know about Megan Trixy at all?”

Laughter bubbled up in Mitchell’s throat and came out as a snort. “That’s her name?”

“Not her given name, stupid! It’s taken, as her artist name,” Anders informed and tapped a finger against the photograph. “But more importantly; she’s my new client. She deemed JPR best for looking after her interests. Ms. Trixy wants to wear more designer’s clothes before they hit the stores, attend more parties with celebrities, and make more appearances in fashion magazines. She trusts me to fix that. Which is why I've been working so much lately, and dragged Dawn with me, poor girl.”

Mitchell wasn’t above feeling a sting of jealousy for the engaging way Anders spoke of a hot woman and he self-consciously smoothed a hand over his sloppy gelled hair and hoped the used jeans shirt he had opted for before leaving the apartment didn’t carry any unpleasant odour.

“What’s that got to do with me?” the vampire asked before groaning and scrunching his face into a grimace. “Ah, nah! Don’t tell me you want me to accompany her to a function. I’m not doing that, even as the PR agent’s handsome boyfriend.”

Mitchell refused to be a trophy date for anyone except Anders, ever since a talkshow host, not very ladylike, had pinched his thigh repeatedly under the white table-cloth at a fancy dinner.

Anders shook his head. “No, no, calm down, John. I’ll save you from high society. As a matter of fact, this isn’t about formal events, but about propositions on a personal level.”

Mitchell folded his arms over his chest and waited patiently, but sulked a little since he really just wanted to go home with the god and not sit in his office guessing riddles all evening.

Anders explained slowly with blue eyes fastened on Mitchell, “Completely outside business, Megan implied today that she wouldn’t be opposed spending a night with me, and another person of my choosing.”

Mitchell’s eyes must have bulged out from their sockets, because Anders jerked back and quickly hid the photograph in the binder. His frantic gestures almost spoke of guilt, and Mitchell was suddenly filled with icy fear that made itself known through anger.

“She wants to sleep with you?! How… Do you want to sleep with her? Did you tell her you’re in a relationship?”

Anders shut the binder with a small bang and let it rest on his lap before pressing his hands together and waving pacifically at Mitchell.

“I can inform you that I did tell her I was taken, actually. But she just said that if my other half gives the green light, we can arrange something. Apparently Megan has a taste for threesomes.”

“And this is something you wish to explore?”

“I’m asking if you want to.”

“You didn’t answer me,” Mitchell pointed out and watched how Anders’ shoulders sank and how his features grew more lined.

Anders admitted quietly, “It might be a good idea for us, considering the trying times of late. I could even sit back and watch you two enjoy each other. I just want you to be happy, John.”

“Happy with another woman in our bed?”

“Well, don’t count on it being anything more than a onetime thing, given Megan's fickle mood. But don’t we deserve this after all work we’ve been through? Just look at her.”

Anders found the photograph again and showed it to Mitchell while gesturing at Megan’s lithe form. “She wears a white, yet sinful dress speaking of her desired projection of herself.”

Mitchell muttered back, “She must be freezing.”

Anders rolled his eyes and scooted up to his side with the screeching stool and placed the picture on the vampire’s lap. “Are you not missing a woman’s body sometimes? A smooth breast to fondle? Soft skin to caress? Delightful curves and a pulse beating against your hand when you touch her between lush thighs?”

Mitchell swallowed at the husky melody of Anders voice. It wasn’t Bragi speaking. Anders himself was well versed in the art of seduction and spun tempting poetry from woven words.

Anders finished with, “She isn’t even Photoshopped. This is the real deal and remember; I’m a professional judge of promotion pictures. You would be a fool to say no to her offer.”

Mitchell leaned his forehead against Anders temple and murmured, “But I feel your heart in my chest when you lie on me. It’s you who make my blood run hot. Anders, love, why are you waving pretty women in front of me?”

Anders snorted and removed himself so Mitchell lost the momentary support and had to catch his balance on the chair. “You know full well what a poor boyfriend I’ve been these last months. Always working or sleeping. Never having time for you, for romantic dates, or exercise to stay fit. I thought about reducing my work load soon, but I want this change to start with something special. Then Megan came along rather timely.”

Anders was pretty much mumbling at his designer shoes and avoiding Mitchell’s stunned face. Mitchell reached out and grasped Anders coarse hand which likely had clutched a phone or a pen the whole day.

“Sweetheart, I’m not looking for elaborate sexual constellations or ways to impress me. I only want you. We are exclusive and I’m not eager to share you with anyone yet.”

Anders scowled and wrenched his eyes from the floor to let blue jewels, albeit red-rimmed from exhaustion pierce Mitchell instead.

“Are you truly content with an absent boyfriend? I wouldn’t want to bore you and deprive you of intimacy and soft touches. But I’m tired, John. I’ll… I’ll probably fall asleep during sex and I think Megan could give you so much more for one night. Even with my blood available to you, I know you crave the hunt; be it for blood or something else. Why not sex? You’re a predator and maybe you’re hungry for a chase? To find a prey that will end up in your bed, writhing and moaning on your sheets. A conquest for your exploring hands.”

Mitchell ignored the lust Anders’ words ignited and stroke a thumb over Anders’ knuckles. He replied, “I thought you were that person.”

“I haven’t been home much and I thought this could make up for it.”

Mitchell guided his boyfriend closer by tugging on his hand and offered a kiss which Anders lips eagerly met with a small, confused moan.

Mitchell licked his pliant lips and drew back a mere inch to whisper, “Listen to me, Anders. I only want you. I came here as soon as you called to see you; not anyone else. And if you fantasize about threesomes, then we’ll talk about it but be damned sure you will participate and not see me with another from the sidelines as _compensation_. Your pleasure is important to me.”

“John,” Anders whined needily and reached up to hold onto the lapels of Mitchell’s jeans jacket and sealed his mouth over Mitchell’s again.

Anders’ hungry motions and breathy moans quickly awoke the desire in the vampire to hunt his own god.

He embraced the other man and said between kisses, “Anders, come home with me. Let me take care of you. I’ll give you sleep, food, showers, and when you feel up to it; sex. Your golden body is the one I see in my mind when I touch myself and miss you in our bed. Let me take you to it.”

“Yes,” Anders sighed and almost as in trance, the god and successful businessman followed Mitchell’s lead when they stood from the seats and left the office without looking back at the binder and a photograph that lay carelessly on the floor.


End file.
